The Truth About Love
by Gloria Spark
Summary: This is just a small story about Cheren and him discovering the truth about love.  One-Sided CheckMateShipping and DualRivalShipping


This was a contest entry for a group on Deviant Art and I decided to post it on here as well.

I hope you enjoy it. Please Review.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth About Love<strong>

It had always been this way, I strove to get stronger so she wouldn't have to. All I had ever wanted was to protect her and my teenage mind confused that want with love. I swore that I loved her and was meant to be with her until the day she met him. That green haired, gray eyed King of Team Plasma of all people stole the heart of the girl I thought I loved. To rub more salt in my wound he loved her back. The sight of them together made me sick and every time I saw them I could feel my heart breaking a little more. With that knowledge I find myself pouring my heart out to White hoping that maybe she did love me though knowing that she would never return my feelings.

"And with the fact that I love you, I hope you find it in your heart to break up with _him_," I said him with a scowl looking into White's blue eyes, "And to give me a chance... to prove that I'm the one your meant to be with."

White shook her head lightly placing her hand on my shoulder flicking the piece of snow off my shoulder looking into my face with not a hint of love in her eyes as she softly spoke, "Cheren, you know I will never be able to love you like I love N. I can't leave him, I know I wouldn't be the same if I was without him. Cheren, I'm not the one your meant to be with their is another girl out there that is meant to hold your heart and that girl isn't me. I'm not saying give up on love but trust me when I say you aren't in love with me. True love only comes from someone who loves you back. Just keep looking Cheren, that love will surprise you I know just as my love for N surprised me."

I looked down into her eyes holding back the tears as I felt my heart break almost fully holding on by a hinge asking, "So you never liked me?"

"Truthfully Cheren," White said slowly looking up at me sending a shiver down my spine, "I only ever saw you as a brother if anything, a very obnoxious over protective brother at that. Sorry... but I know there is a girl who doesn't see you like that..."

"Who?" I found myself asking without thinking for once in my life as I looked into White's beautiful blue eyes.

"Can't say," White said with a small smile before kissing me on the cheek very gently whispering, "Though trust me when I say she will be the one to mend the heart I broke."

She slowly pulled away turning to go saying, "I'm sorry but I got to go. N's waiting for me at the Ferris Wheel."

With that I watched as she called out Reshiram the dragon blending into the snow that fell all around us. She jumped on without a second and flew off. I watched as she flew out of my view before falling to my knees not caring as the snow hit my black hair and covered my glasses. The tears of broken heart wouldn't stop falling. I never had let myself cry before but this time I couldn't stop the warm tears that ran down my face.

I didn't know how long it had been when a familiar voice reached my ears, "You know Cheren, I would think you would be smart enough not to sit in the snow like this."

I snapped up seeing the emerald eyes and blond hair as I whispered, "I couldn't help myself, Bel."

She looked at me before nodding lightly not commenting on my puffy red eyes behind my glasses or the tears that kept falling as she simply offered her hand to me silently.

I took it slowly getting to my feet as I stared at her asking, "What are you doing out in the snow?"

"Looking for you, White sent me a message to come get you," Bel said softly looking at me knowingly like she often did when ever I would get this way through the years. To this day she was the only person to see me cry though she never said a thing about it.

"So you know?" I muttered looking down running a hand absently through my hair trying to regain my cool strong composure.

Bel simply nodded looking at me saying, "I know but not because she told me. You confessed to her, she told you that she was meant to be with N, and then left you crying in the snow alone though did send me a message to come get you. I know you better then you know yourself you know Cheren."

"I know, Bel," I said looking over at her before leaning against a tree my hand on my face as I looked down, "I wish someone would tell me how to live a life knowing the one you loved loves another..."

"I can tell you how I do it," Bel said softly looking at me as she came over her emerald eyes meeting mine, "I haven't given up hope that one day he might realize that his soul mate is me."

I looked up at her raising an eye brow feeling my heart start beating truly since White flew off as I asked, "And how long have you done this?"

"Since as long as I can remember," Bel said simply a small blush on her cheeks, "I have loved a guy who said he was in love with my best friend, though deep down inside I never gave up hope that I would be the one he truly loved."

I looked down at her knowing she meant me and slowly I was drawn in by her eyes saying, "Your right, you never know..."

Bel nodded softly turning to leave saying, "Now let's go get some hot chocolate somewhere and get warm, Cheren."

"Yeah let's," I said softly looking into the dark sky as the snow fell feeling my heart was slowly mending, White was right, I didn't love her but maybe that true love was closer then I thought.

"Are you coming?" Bel called back at me with a smile on her face.

I looked at her with a nod saying, "Yeah I am, just thinking about something."

"Oh alright, well hurry it up," Bel said teasingly before starting to walk off again.

I shook my head before running to catch up with her all the while thinking_, 'Even if I had my heart broken maybe I still learned the truth about love tonight.'_


End file.
